Conociendo
by Anniih
Summary: Van a las islas para descansar y para que el estadounidense conozca los lugares y saber más de la menor, como nuevo territorio. Ya se llevan bien, hasta que sale el nombre de un tal Edward. ¿Quién era ese? *USxUK/UKxUS*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz. El personaje de Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

●**Advertencias:** Nada.

●**Pareja**: USxUK/UKxUS, no sé… xD

●**Nota:** Es una pequeña continuación de "Una Cita con Dad".

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Conociendo**

**.**

Inglaterra había venido por Amalia como le dijo a Alfred, solo una semana más y nada más. Estados Unidos no quería que se la llevara, no existía el caso de entrar en razón. Inglaterra no tuvo otra que ingeniárselas. De todas formas no podía llevarse a la rubia a su casa. Ya llevaba muchos días afuera de las islas y eso no puede suceder.

Y se las ingenió con su idea. Ir a las islas, para descansar y para que el estadounidense conozca los lugares y saber más de la menor.

Alfred, al oír la palabra 'descansar' fue sinónimo de 'vacaciones'. Armó su maleta, guardó todo lo que sea para verano, collares de flores, sandalias, sombreros, bronceador y bloqueador, entre miles de artículos. Y gritó entusiasmado: _¡Al caribe! _Señalando al infinito.

Por esa razón, yacen dando un paseo turístico por las islas que le pertenecen a Estados Unidos. Él quiere conocer su parte de la tutoría.

Caminando, Islas Vírgenes le va platicando sobre algunos lugares, su historia, su riqueza, las cosas que no debe hacer.

Mientras Inglaterra va detrás de ellos arreglándose las gafas de sol para enseguida dar un sorbo a su jugo natural de frutas.

Detienen el paso. Alfred alza la vista, por suerte también lleva gafas de sol y un gorro.

― ¡¿Qué es eso? ¡Es enorme! ―mientras exclama, Arthur se le acerca a su lado.

―_Mr. Jones_ ―dice la chica con formalidad―, le presento a… ¡El Castillo de Barbanegra!

―_What?_ ¿Eso, enserio?

En ese momento el ego de Inglaterra se va por las nubes.

―Pe-Pero…por qué eso está aquí y no en el lado de Iggy. ―no comprende del por qué algo proveniente de piratas yace en su pedacito de islas, cuando fue cuidada por Dinamarca. No entiende… Es lógico que debiera estar en lado de Inglaterra.

― ¿Quieres que te cuente por qué está aquí? ―pregunta amable colocando los brazos detrás de su espalda, como una niña dulce.

―Mejor yo le cuento. ―se ofrece Arthur aparentando como si no le importara. Sin esperar la respuesta de la isleña, se posa al frente del americano. Antes se arregla el cabello.

A Alfred le da igual quien sea quien le dé la información, con tal de entender esa construcción es feliz.

―En 1679, Den lo construyó bajo el nombre de Skytsborg que significa "Castillo de tiro" ―comienza a contar el inglés―. Lo usaba para detectar naves enemigas.

― ¿Y qué tienen que ver los piratas?

―A eso voy, Alfred ―no le gusta que lo apresuren―. Entonces, un día cualquiera, Edward y yo…

― ¿Quién es ese Edward? ―siente celos por ese tipo que alguna vez pudo haber sido pareja de Arthur. Solo hay que ver la confianza de su nombre.

―Barbanegra, imbécil.

―Ah. ―se equivocó.

Carraspea la garganta. ―Cómo iba diciendo, un día cualquiera, Edward, yo y algunos de mis tripulantes tomamos el control del castillo, y le cambiamos el nombre.

― ¿Solo por qué se les dio la gana? ―puede creer cualquier cosa proveniente de Inglaterra, pero de cambiar el nombre a una fortaleza es demasiado. Y creía que solamente su heroica persona era el ocioso.

―Sí ―confirma―. Y…lo usábamos para nuestros fines de…piratería. ―okey, no está tan orgulloso con sus fines de piratería, robar oro, joyas y cualquier objeto que brillaba…, bueno, si está orgulloso sobre todo al haber robado a sus enemigos.

―También jugábamos a los piratas cuando me escapaba de tío Den. ―se ánima Amalia haciendo memoria.

― ¡Sí, era entretenido! ―Arthur se emociona imaginando tener una espada en su mano, incluso se pone e posición de ataque― ¡¿Te acuerdas cuándo…? ―no obstante, aparte de sentirse como un idiota infantil moviendo la muñeca con maestría, percibe la seria mirada de Estados Unidos. Lo mira de reojo.

―Nunca jugaste conmigo de esa forma. ―informa el menor.

―Jejejeje…bueno…cosas de la vida. ―se rasca la cabellera aparentando simpatía y una manera de pedirle perdón.

Después de conocer más sobre el lugar, Amalia ofrece que, al terminar con el turismo, ella puede regresar a casa a dormir mientras ellos pueden dar otra vueltecita por ahí indicándoles un buen lugar para estar juntos, hasta diciéndoles sin querer que Escocia le había mandado exportación de su whisky. Obviamente a Inglaterra no le agrada lo último. ¡¿Qué tiene que andar enviándole bebidas alcohólicas, ese imbécil? Bueno, por su parte también, pero es ron y…ella no bebe. ¡Claro que no, es una niña! Y…y… ¡Y tampoco beberá de su asqueroso whisky!

Bien, no hay que alterarse. Debe disfrutar, aún falta para terminar el día.

Inhala y exhala. Observa a Alfred, quien no se ha despegado del castillo. Es como sí…quisiera hacer algo.

―_What happens?_

―No, nada. Solo miraba. ―gira hacia él y le sonríe. Arthur pestañea. Como no ve nada malo e inusual, le regresa el gesto para decirle que es el momento para visitar lo que verdaderamente es hermoso y vacacional.

_Arena y sol, el mar azul_**.** Como dice la canción.

Fina y blanca arena del caribe siendo baña el cristalino mar, por aquellas olas que se asemejan al diamante más costoso del mundo, por su brillo. Así son las aguas de esas islas. Exquisitas.

Estados Unidos saca su bronceador y alista la toalla en la arena. Inglaterra se pregunta cómo demonios hizo todo eso tan rápido si apenas dejó el bolso en la arena.

Sin más preámbulos, la menor se adelanta a disfrutar del mar. Arthur y Alfred ordenan por mientras. El segundo se ofrece amablemente por la salud de la piel del inglés en ponerle el bloqueador en los hombros, espalda y rostro, aunque prefiere el bronceador de lo pálido que es. Para su mala suerte y buena obra del día, Arthur ya se preocupó de sí mismo.

Que triste. Espera… ¿Y Amalia se puso bloqueador? Sí, Arthur ya lo hizo. ¡Rayos! ¡¿En qué momento hizo todo eso que no lo vio?

Enojado, hace un puchero y se sienta sobre la tolla, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, dejando a Texas descansando en su bolso.

― ¿Sabes? ―pregunta Inglaterra, llamando la atención del americano― Dicen que estás islas son para enamorarse.

― ¿Indirecta? ―

―No y sí. ―responde haciendo que Alfred no entienda muy bien con esa afirmación tan indecisa. Parece que sí es una indirecta. En ese caso…

Se pone de pie.

― ¿Quieres ir a nadar? ―propone animado, extendiéndole la mano.

Rápidamente reacciona el británico para sacárselo de encima, literalmente.

―No…no tengo calor, estoy bien así. ―contesta mirando para otra parte, rascándose el cuello.

―Pero por último mete los piecitos. ―sabe que Alfred no se va rendir. Debe ser _paciente_.

―No insistas, estoy bien así. ―habla cortante dando fin a la insistencia americana.

Alfred lo mira, quieto.

― ¡Vamos al agua! ―levanta los brazos dando un grito animado casi dejando sordo a Arthur― ¡Yo te llevo! ¡El héroe promete que no te ahogarás!

― ¡Dije que no quiero! ―se sale de sus cabales. La paciencia se le fue. De repente ve al menor extender los brazos hacia su cuerpo― ¡Ni se te ocurra tomarme en brazos, idiota! ―acelera en responderle, retrocediéndolo.

― ¡No seas malo, vamos al agua…! ¿Eh? ―se detiene al sentir su traje de baño ser jalado.

―Allá al frente están dando helados gratis. ―es Amalia quien le jala, señalando el puesto de helado a varios metros de donde están.

Los ojitos azules de Estados Unidos brillan de la felicidad y corre para allá. ―_Ice cream!_

Ambos lo ven irse lejos, muy lejos. Inglaterra suspira.

―Gracias.

― ¿No le va a decir? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

―Prefiero estar muerto. ―obviamente antes estar bajo tierra que contarle a Alfred que no sabe nadar. ¡Era un pirata y ni siquiera sabe nadar! ¡Es humillante!

―Pero solamente en la orilla…

Ay no. Lo menos que desea, es ver a ella pedirle ir al mar.

―…conmigo. ―ladea la cabeza tiernamente.

Bien, seguramente meter los pies en la orilla no será nada malo, ni se ahogará. Con tal de que el mar le llegue a las rodillas, todo estará bien. Se convence.

―Solo en la orilla.

Y así, Inglaterra se pone de pie, sacudiéndose la arena de su traje de baño. Coge la mano de Islas Vírgenes y van hacia lo necesario del nivel del mar.

Estados Unidos, por su parte, está feliz con tener helados gratis.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Subiendo antes de que la jodida ley S.O.P.A nos deje sin fandom. Y deje de ser el "país de la libertad".

Bien, hablando del pequeño fic, quise ver la motivación de Alfred en conocer su nuevo territorio "no" incorporado. Alfred se emociona con sitios nuevos. Es tan tierno :3

Sobre el lado que maneja Alfred de las islas, es verdad del Castillo de Barbanegra.

●**Castillo Barbanegra:** Es uno de los lugares turísticos más visitados de las islas. Ubicado en las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos, en su principal isla Santo Tomás, cuya capital Charlotte Amelie. Es una gran torre de ladrillos que data del año 1679, la cual fue construida por los pueblos daneses como torre de observación. El pirata Barbanegra utilizaba esta torre como refugio, en donde podía obtener una vista panorámica de la isla y planear sus ataques, piratería.

Barbanegra es todo un personaje legendario en la isla. Además, ambos lados del territorio poseen ricas historias, mitos y leyendas de piratas. Recuerdo que leí, en el lado al cuidado de Inglaterra, existe un bar muy antiguo que usaban los piratas para beber ron, y sigue vigente. Por eso que Amalia ama tanto a los piratas.

●Otro dato, Escocia le exporta su whisky. Inglaterra le exporta el ron. La pobrecita cuando sea más grande, va ser como ellos D:

Cuando Alfred se queda mirando el Castillo, es por la siguiente razón:

●El Castillo de Barbanegra es un hito histórico nacional (Estados Unidos), reconocido el 20 de diciembre de 1991.

Cosas buenas que hace Alfred, agregando que hace pocos días se juntó con Noruega e inauguraron el bar de hielo "Magic Ice" para Amalia, muy famoso en los países nórdicos. Eso demuestra que ellos todavía le tienen cariño :3

Sí, investigo mucho xD

Los dejo hasta aquí. Espero que ganemos la guerra, y que esa ley se la metan por el or**. Por lo menos _Anonymous_ cobró venganza y atacó. ¡A Megaupload no se le hace eso! Y…no creo que Alfred esté detrás de esto. Él también está sufriendo, representa a su pueblo, ¿de dónde bajará sus videojuegos y películas? Tranqui Alfred, todo va estar bien :3

Bien eso es todo.

Saludos, cuídense mucho. ¡Nos vemos!

**Review's?**


End file.
